


Shut Up

by WalkingonFirex



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angry!Ian, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anthonian, Anthony Padilla - Freeform, F/M, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, Ianthony Padicox, M/M, Padicox, Smut, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingonFirex/pseuds/WalkingonFirex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants to express his anger. Anthony just wants Ian to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I had an angry!Ian/douchey!Anthony + cheeky!Ian/angry!Anthony plot-bunny in my head and this happened. No disrespect is geared toward Kalel or Melanie, or even Anthony or Ian. This is all a story, folks.
> 
> Literally all I ever write is smut and angst, so if I have to warn you now, you’re clearly not paying attention. However, if you are new to my stories, hello, I’m Kalina and I write hella angst and hecka smut and it involves Ianthony always so if you don’t like smut, angst, OR Ianthony, this is not the story for you.

Anthony pushed the front door to the Smosh house open and he smiled. While he loved living in LA, there was nothing like coming back here, to what he believed was truly _home_. After all, he and Ian had lived together for a long time before they’d both moved out. 

 _Until now_ , he thought to himself. 

Ever since Ian and Melanie had broken up, Ian had been staying there _alone_. No Melanie, no Anthony, no Daisy, no Charlie. Even the fish had stayed with Melanie. 

While Anthony was certain that Ian was okay, he still wanted to check in on him and make sure that his assumption was true.

“Ian!” he called, tossing his keys onto the counter.

A quick swipe of the two front rooms showed that there was no one in them. He sighed, assuming that Ian was in either his room or the shower. Thankfully, his car _had_ been in the garage. Anthony hadn’t told him that he was coming, which, granted, _was_ pretty stupid. But Ian should’ve been there. 

He didn’t have much time to think about it, as he settled down on the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table, because the front door swung open shortly after. 

To his relief, it was Ian. “Anthony?” he asked, slinging a gray cotton jacket onto the kitchen table. 

Anthony jumped up, grinning. “Hey Ian, sorry to barge in, but-” 

Ian chuckled. “You’re not barging in, dude. This is _our_ house, remember?” 

Anthony nodded. “I suppose that’s true. I just…I wanted to check on you, you know?” 

Instantly, Ian’s face fell and he stared down at his shoes. “Y-yeah, well…I’m fine. Just fine.”

Anthony could tell by Ian’s reaction that he was anything but. “Hey, it’s okay to be upset, Ian. After all, Melanie was your first and only girlfriend _and_ you guys were together seven years, so-”

Ian shook his head. “Seriously, I’m fine.” He then slid his shoes off and trotted over to the couch. He sat down and grabbed the television remote, flicking it to _South Park_ , a TV show he and Anthony had both loved for years.

Anthony watched silently, unsure of what to do. Ian had never shut him out before. They’d always been able to speak about things that bothered them…well, almost everything. There was one thing that Anthony had never truly shared with Ian. But besides that they didn’t. 

“I…Ian, are you sure you’re okay?” Anthony asked tentatively sitting down beside him. 

Ian laughed. “Of course, Anth. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be watching _South Park_ , I’d be watching _The Notebook_ or some shit, right?” 

Anthony faked a smile, just as he knew Ian had faked his laugh. “I guess so. I just…I know you really loved Melanie and it was really shitty of her to break up with you after so long.” 

Ian stopped watching the cartoon and stared at Anthony. “She didn’t break up with me exactly, Anthony. It was something we both wanted. It wasn’t _shitty_ of her.” 

Anthony shrugged. “Well, I’m kind of glad you broke up, to be honest. You deserve better.” 

Ian snorted. “Oh yeah? So do you.” He gritted his teeth and his blue eyes bore into Anthony’s brown ones. 

“I…what do you mean?” Anthony asked, “what’s wrong with you, Ian? You’ve never acted this way before.” 

Ian shook his head, flicking the TV off. “That’s actually not true, Anthony. In fact, I’ve acted this way a lot. You just haven’t noticed lately. You’re always so goddamn busy with Kalel and your LA shit.”

Anthony swallowed hard. “Ian, don’t bring her into this.”

Ian shrugged. “You’ve been wanting to talk about Melanie this whole time. Why not talk about Kalel? She’s your _fiancée_ after all,” he sneered. 

“Yeah,” Anthony replied, “and Melanie’s your _ex-girlfriend._ It doesn’t matter what I say about her, but when you talk about Kalel, it affects us a hell of a lot, dude. Like you said, she’s my fiancée. I’m marrying her and -”

“Oh, believe me, I know,” Ian rolled his eyes. “Here’s the difference between the situations, though, Anthony: Melanie and I may be over, but she’s still one of my best friends in the world and she’s still a really great person. I can’t say the same about Kalel.” 

Anthony glared at Ian. “Look, I don’t wanna fight about it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and here you go jumping down my throat about it. Jesus, you’ve changed.” 

Ian snorted, jumping to his feet. “ _I’ve_ changed, have I?” Then he looked down, glowering at Anthony. “No, fuck you! _You’ve_ changed, Anthony. Not me. You and your fucking LA coif and your stupid-ass vegan food and your cats and your little posh apartment and smart car and thousand dollar clothes and shoes and restaurants and your fucking awful music and your shallow vlogging friends and I’m sick of it! I’m sick of pretending to _love_ this new you when I hate him so much and I just want my emo-haired, hardcore music-worshipping, pizza-loving best friend back!” He stopped abruptly, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. 

Anthony swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. He genuinely had had no clue that Ian felt this way now. And it hurt. It hurt really bad. 

“And I know it’s not all you,” Ian softened, “I know Kalel’s to blame for this. You’ve always been too impressionable, Anthony. When we lived together, we were basically the same person, but at least you were still you. Now, you’re just a complete stranger and I…,” he trailed off. 

“You what?” Anthony asked. 

Ian shook his head, chuckling. “You never wondered why Melanie and I broke up?” 

In all honesty, Anthony knew. He knew from the way Ian looked at him, the way he trusted him with things he really shouldn’t, and the way that his lip always trembled as one of them boarded a flight, going home and leaving the other. 

But he wouldn’t tell Ian that. 

“Well…,” Anthony trailed off, biting his lip. 

Ian smiled softly. “Yeah, I thought so.” He turned his back to Anthony, eyes drifting to the front door. 

Anthony rolled his eyes, anger rising. “What the hell am I supposed to do, Ian? I don’t live my life for _you_ , after all! I live it for myself.” 

Ian snorted, turning back toward Anthony. “Really?” he asked sarcastically. 

“Really!” Anthony snapped back, “you really have no idea what you’re saying, man. Look, you’re pissed about Melanie and you’re taking it out on me and that isn’t fair. I came all the way down here _just_ to check on you and you treat like me shit and accuse me of not being myself. That’s bullshit and you know it!” 

Ian huffed, walking toward Anthony. “I already said I wasn’t pissed at Melanie. I’m not even sad about her. If anything, I’m _relieved_ I’m not with her anymore ‘cause now I don’t have to pretend to be something I’m not for my family, our fans, and hell…even you, Anthony.” His eyes drifted to the floor. 

“S-something you’re not?” Anthony stammered. “Dude Ian, are you…gay?” 

And again, he knew the answer. 

His blue-eyed best friend shook his head. “No, I’m not _gay_ ,” he replied, putting emphasis on the last word. “Bisexual might be the correct term here, if that’s what you’re asking. From my experience, it’s pretty simple for me to fall in love with both women and yes, men, too. Well, a woman and a man in particular.” 

“So bisexual then,” Anthony breathed. 

Ian shrugged. “If you wanna call it that.” 

Anthony sucked in a breath. “Well…Ian, who is this guy? Do I know him?” 

Anthony knew damn well who Ian was referring to, but he couldn’t make himself say the words. 

“You could say that,” Ian chuckled. 

Anthony almost rolled his eyes. “Why the _fuck_ are you being so cryptic. What, is it Lasercorn or something? Sohinki? Joven? Wes? Flitz? Ryan, for fuck’s sake?” 

Ian shook his head at Anthony. “Anthony, it’s _you_. It’s always been you and it will always be _you_. Melanie knew that, I knew that, Kalel knew that, and hell, I bet you even knew it, too.” 

“I…I don’t wanna talk about it,” Anthony stammered, “Ian, you don’t mean that.” 

Ian snorted. “I do, too, Anthony. Fuck, I’ve loved you for a long, long time. And I’m not lying because Jesus Christ, who in their right mind would tell their best friend that they’re in love with them and _not mean it_?” 

Anthony swallowed hard and darted his eyes away from Ian. “I don’t want to talk about it, Ian.” 

“So what do you suggest, Anthony?!” Ian demanded, “we just sit down and play Mario Kart and just forget about it? Well, I don’t want that. In fact-”

Anthony cut Ian off by grabbing him viciously, gripping his shoulders and throwing him against the wall. “I don’t want to talk about it, Ian! Shut up, goddamnit!”  
Ian shook his head. “What are you gonna do? Hit me? Yell at me? Just leave? Honestly Anthony, I don’t care. I don’t give a single shit. Because no matter what happens, you’re just gonna run out to LA and be the fake Anthony again and completely ignore what I said. You’ll marry Kalel and I’ll stand up there, the best man, who has a secret and I’ll-”

Before Ian could continue, Anthony had dropped his shoulders and was stalking toward the kitchen. “You think I’ve changed so much, Ian?! Huh?!” 

Ian watched, frozen in place as Anthony flung open the refrigerator. He rummaged around for a moment or two until Ian saw that Anthony clutched something in his hands. He could see that it was a leftover slice of the pepperoni pizza that he’d eaten for dinner the night before. He was shocked to see Anthony glare at him before shoveling the slice into his mouth, every cheesy, meaty piece of it. 

Ian was almost too flabbergasted to speak up. “Anthony, that’s got meat, cheese, _and_ eggs, don’t you think-”

“Shut up!” Anthony spat through a mouthful of the cold pizza. Swallowing, he added, “you said I’ve changed. Well, I haven’t, okay?” 

As if to prove his point, he pulled out his phone and turned up the volume full blast to a hardcore song, one that Ian recognized as Fall of Troy, Anthony’s old favorite band. He began to scream the lyrics of the song along with the vocalist, his angry brown eyes never leaving Ian’s. 

“Okay!” Ian finally exclaimed, “I get it! You’re still you.” 

Anthony shut his phone off and shoved it back into his pocket. “Don’t ever say that again, Ian. Don’t.” 

“Fine,” Ian said quietly. 

Anthony stalked closer to him. “And don’t you ever, and I mean _ever_ question our friendship _ever_ again. I may have other friends in LA, but goddamnit, Ian, you’ve been my best friend for years. That doesn’t just go away. You’re my best friend, you always were and you always fucking _will be_ , okay?” 

“Okay,” Ian agreed, “are you sure about that, though? I mean, I _love_ you, Anthony, and not just like a brother.” He smirked at Anthony and it was clear to him that Ian was just trying to rile him up, to give him reason to be angry at him. 

“I don’t give a shit,” Anthony spat, in an attempt to show Ian that his petty jabs would have no impact on him. “It’s never affected us before, has it?” 

“You didn’t know,” Ian replied, “and I’m still the best man at your wedding, right?” 

Anthony nodded. “Of course…why?” 

Ian shrugged. “Oh, nothing. It would just be a shame if the best man happened to reveal his feelings for the groom in front of everyone in the ch-”

Anthony didn’t let Ian finish. Before Ian could end his sentence, he had shoved Ian up against the wall, gripping his T-shirt so hard that his knuckles were white. 

“Never thought I’d be in this position,” Ian snickered, “but I don’t hate it.” 

Ian was being a cocky, brazen, little shit and it was driving Anthony insane. “Shut up,” he hissed for the third time that day. 

“What’s the point of this?” Ian asked, looking down. “Besides the fact that this isn’t the most…,” he trailed off, searching for a word, “ah, comfortable of positions, you’re supposed to be pissed at me, not looking like you want to _kiss_ me.” 

“Shut _up_ , Ian!” Anthony was so angry at Ian, he could barely see straight. _Why the fuck is he doing this to me?_ he asked himself. _What did I do to him to deserve this?_

Ian cleared his throat. “Are you gonna hit me, Anthony? Is that what this is? ‘Cause I’m really not in the mood for a fight. Besides, we both know who’d wi-”

“Shut up!” Anthony exclaimed one last time before finally sealing the gap between their lips. 

Ian’s mouth wasn’t soft, smooth, and familiar like Kalel’s. They were rough, surrounded by scratchy stubble, and foreign. However, he found himself enjoying the kiss _way_ more than he should have. Ian’s mouth was hotter and more welcoming. And somehow, Ian was more passionate than Anthony could have ever imagined.

Not that he’d ever imagined kissing Ian, of course. 

It was no secret to him that Ian liked him (at least, not anymore), but it was still strange to feel Ian’s obvious arousal against his leg. What was even stranger, was the tingling in his lower region, the commonplace excitement that he was so very used to — when it involved a girl. 

This angered him even more. Why the fuck did he want Ian? He had a fiancée for God’s sake. This shouldn’t have been happening at all.

But it was and there was no way that Anthony was letting Ian go without _some_ kind of release. 

As if to prove his annoyance, he bit down _hard_ on Ian’s bottom lip. To his chagrin, Ian only moaned into Anthony’s mouth. 

He was surprised when he felt Ian’s fingers trailing to the front of his jeans, tracing the zipper, but he didn’t stop kissing him. Instead, he reached up, tilting Ian’s face so that his jaw was perfectly aligned for the kiss. If he stopped, he might have to stop and think about what was happening. 

Ian unzipped his jeans and fumbled with the button. Once it was undone, Anthony let his pants fall to the floor. Somehow, his hands managed to find Ian’s crotch, as well, and he fondled him, making Ian groan again. To his surprise, Ian’s groan sent a prickle down his spine and he shivered from pure arousal. He was fully hard. 

Once he had Ian’s pants off, too, he grasped his shoulders, knocking him over to the couch. He straddled him and Ian thrusted forward, bumping their throbbing erections together. Anthony groaned and his hands raked down to his boxers and he tugged them down. Thankfully, Ian did the same and they tossed their underwear aside. It was nothing but a hindrance. 

When Ian wrapped his hand around Anthony’s cock, he cried out and reached for Ian’s. Simultaneously, they began to jerk each other off, as if they were teenagers in high school experimenting, learning about and exploring their sexuality. 

But this wasn’t high school and Anthony had previously had no desire to experiment.

Still, the quick movements of Ian’s hand felt pretty damn _good_. 

Surely, this was only because he hadn’t had a proper orgasm in a few days. He was a guy, after all. In a clear state of mind, he’d never initiate this. 

All thoughts vanished when Ian quickly swiped his thumb over the head of Anthony’s cock. “Oh, God!” Anthony called out, before he could stop himself. He bit his lip when he realized what he’d done, but he was too far gone to care now. 

“Ian!” he cried out, shoving his best friend’s hand away. He grabbed hold of both of their dicks and moved his hand as fast as he could. Sweat poured down his back and forehead and he leant it against Ian’s, exhausted and needing release. Ian was panting hard, his fingernails digging into the hairs of Anthony’s eyes, writhing, and his blue eyes were shut. 

That is, until he came. 

“Anthony!” he screamed, his blue eyes shooting open, tears forming in them. 

Anthony came, too, grunting and shuddering. It was one of the best orgasms he’d had in a while and he simply had to admit that it was due to Ian. That dick. 

Once he was able to function again, he reached for his boxers, intending to leave. He put them on, turning his back to Ian. He couldn’t look at him, not after what they’d just done. Technically, he’d just cheated on his fiancée, the girl he’d been in a relationship with for _four years_ and who he’d promised to love forever. 

He wasn’t sure he wanted to keep that promise anymore. 

“You _have_ changed,” Anthony heard Ian mutter from behind him. 

Anthony took a deep breath, turning around. “What did you just say?” 

He noticed that his best friend had yet to put his boxers on and blatantly sat on their couch with everything that was meant to be hidden was not. 

“You _have_ changed _,”_ Ian repeated, solemnly. 

Anthony frowned, bending to pick up Ian’s underwear and tossed them to him. “Cover yourself up. And what do you mean?” 

Ian didn’t put the boxers on, but he did leave them in his lap, hiding his manhood from Anthony’s eyes bashful eyes. “The old Anthony would have never done that.” 

“Huh?” Anthony asked, still perplexed. 

Ian smiled softly. “I’m saying that the old Anthony didn’t love me the way this one does.” 

And it hit Anthony that yes, he did love Ian. It all made sense: his unnatural hate for Melanie, his distaste for _anything_ wedding related, the ever present need to please Ian. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t seen it earlier. Fuck, he was an idiot. 

Anthony sighed. “Goddamnit, Ian.” 

Ian smirked. “I’m right, aren’t I?” 

Anthony grinned, shaking his head. “I’ll talk to Kalel about this later. She’s not gonna be happy to hear that her wedding’s being called off.” 

“I am,” Ian laughed, folding his hands behind his head, and settling back on the couch. 

Anthony bit his lip, stumbling back over to the couch. He covered Ian’s body with his own and kissed him hard. “Shut up.” 

 


End file.
